In order to have better combustion in an engine, the fuel entering the engine is required to be atomized as much as possible. Referring to FIG. 4, a fuel atomizing device is developed which is connected in series with the fuel line 33 and comprises a treatment line 3 made of steel which is connected between two ends defined by cutting the fuel line 33, the treatment line 3 having two nipples 31 so as to securely insert into the two ends of the fuel line 33. A far infrared bar 30 which has far infrared material enclosed by glass is inserted into the treatment line 3 so that when the fuel passes through the treatment line 3, the far infrared ray will atomize the fuel then enters the engine. The far infrared material generally is called far infrared ceramic which easily emits far infrared rays when heated and the heat can come from the operating engine. However, the far infrared bar 30 is easily broken and debris could enter the engine. Therefore, the structure of the present fuel atomizing device is unstable. Furthermore, the far infrared bar 30 is expensive and the connections where the nipples 31 are inserted into the two ends of the fuel line 33 are difficult to seal properly.
The present invention has arisen to provide a fuel atomizing device which impregnates far infrared ceramic powder into the flexible line which is mounted to the fuel line. In this way, the fuel passing through the fuel line can be atomized by the far infrared rays generated from the far infrared ceramic powder such that the shortcomings described above can be mitigated.